Bella is Anorexic?
by TheLionFellInLoveWithTheLamb01
Summary: Edward's gone, and Jacob is the only thing left. What happens when she gets anorexia?
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: I've wanted to do this for so long, but I never got around to it. Once more, this is the original author/owner of this account's friend because she has cancer and just so you know, so do I. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight... I wish I did though..**_

Bella's POV:

I heard a knock on my door, and I got up to open it. Charlie stood holding a plate of pizza. "Please, Bells, eat." he said, his voice scratchy. I grabbed the plate and closed the door, locking it. Edward was gone. I couldn't breath anymore! I threw the food in the garbage bag next to my bed, knocking over the bucket filled with water. In case your wondering, I have a bucket because I've been crying almost every night, and sometimes I will make myself sick. "Bella! Billy and Jacob are here! Come say hi." Charlie yelled up the stairs. I walked out of my room, trudging down the stairs.

"Hi," I said in a monotone voice.

"God, Bella. What did that Cullen kid do to you?" Billy asked, sighing.

"Nothing. It was my fault. I started the fight," I sat on the stair, looking at Jacob. About a week ago, I learned he was a werewolf. The part about me starting the fight was half right. I did get the paper cut.

"Are you sure? Can we try and get him-" Jacob started.

"Jake, you know he's not going to come back. You of all people should understand this!" I yelled. Billy looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "I can't do this anymore!" I half sobbed, half screamed.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted, but I was already out the front door. I couldn't do it anymore. It was too much for me, and everyone keeps bringing it up. Would you stay around the people that did that? I hope not. I got in my truck and locked the doors. Charlie ran over, trying to open the door. Tears were streaming down my face. It still smelled like Edward in here. I started getting lightheaded, and everything went black. The last thing I heard was Charlie screaming to call 911.

When I woke, the first thing I saw was Renee. How was she here? It normally takes two days to get here via plane!


	2. AN written for another story

It's Mattia.

I can't do this anymore. I see how many people have VEIWED my story, but one ONE has reviewed! . ?! I updated with 2 chapters and a SUPER important authors note, and I get nothing! This is seriously pissing me off. I can't write if I have NOTHING to go on. I might end the story here if I don't get more reviews. I can't do it! I update and then I get critisim over PM's saying "Why would you do that type of plot?"

YOU NEVER REVIEWED OR PM'D ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE!

If I'm coming off rude, I'm sorry, but being in the hospital not able to get up out of bed or go ANYWHERE, reviews are the only things I have. I can't just keep having people hate on me and asking me why I did whatever when they never reviewed! Just take a minute of your life to REVIEW! If you think that'd be a waste, try being in my situation.

I've teased about this so many times, but this story might LITERALLY be discontinued. I can't do it, and Kara actually quit from writing with me! So, I'm back where I started.

Another thing, if I seriously keep getting people PMing me saying "Your faking cancer".. I'm going to LOSE it! I'M NOT! SHUT THE LIVING HELL UP ALREADY! Jesus! (if your highly Christian, and that offended you, sorry...)

So, there it is. My AN...


	3. AN for ALL OF MY STORIES! STORY ON HOLD!

**Okay, so Kara emailed me and said that she is not going to do the story with me anymore. She didn't like the PMs people had been sending her. I seriously REALLY need a beta! It's really urgent. Emmy1995, please send me your email over a PM. Anyone else that is interested, please tell me over a PM. From now on, the author notes are just going to be me unless I get a beta and she/he wants/needs to add a author's note. **

**A new chapter might be up later today, but it might not. I am currently having writers block... yippeee!**

**Sorry guys!**

**Story on hold for 2-5 days! **


End file.
